White Rabbit
by 4-Evah-Anonymous
Summary: A serial killer calling himself the Mad Hatter terrorizes New York City with his gruesome string of murders. The only one who has any hope of catching him is a mysterious detective known only as White Rabbit. Alice wasn't so lucky. Can he save the others?
1. Chapter 1

**READER,**

**This is under the 'Alice in Wonderland' section because of the names and causes of death. The names are mearly nicknames to the characters or in some cases titles. Such as 'White Rabbit', 'Mad Hatter' and 'Alice'. This is a murder mystery centered around a detective calling himself the White Rabbit in 1985, New York City. Not wonderland. I'm sorry.**

**,AUTHOR**

A sickening _**THUNK**_ filled the humid air on a warm summer night, causing a sudden, earily silent peace to fall over the old, sparcely furnished apartment building. A beautiful contrast, in his opinion, to the screaming chaos that beat against his eardrums only moments before. There wasn't much blood to show for his work either, which was a good thing in it's own way. He prefered a quiet, clean death. Unfortunatly, this woman hadn't stayed quiet.

Infact, her frantic reaction to the sight of a strange man in her apartment building, holding a knife had caused her death without him having to lift a finger. She had screamed, backed up a step too far, and fell over the stair railing. She fell three floors, screaming all the way and landed perfectly on her head with a _**THUNK**_. He had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing as he calmly decended the stairs to the woman's body. He didn't mind the screaming so much, given the circumstances. He had found that this weekend, as saturday as it were, that the only other tenant in the building had left with his family to go west to Arizona.

He didn't mind her falling on her own either. It left almost no evidence that he had been there at all and it was less trouble than pushing her over himself. As he reached the body, He withdrew his knife from his pocket. He sat, grinning wildly, beside the dead woman and took her hand, carving a single word into the flesh of her palm.

A word.

A lable.

A title.

_'Alice'.  
_  
~~~~~X(~~~~~~

Officer Wallis Carton had seen a lot in his day but he always wished he didn't have to see _this_. It was sick what just one human being could do to another. He inspected the carving on the woman's hand and frowned and knitted his eye brows together, causing lines to crease his forehead.

The woman was identified as Franchesca Adell by the only other person who shared the building. They had thought of him as a suspect but he had a solid alabi for last night and the night before. An alabi that no one could argue with. He had taken his wife and younger son to visit their older son in Arizona. Appearantly they had all flown back last night, arriving at about 4 in the morning to find Miss Adell stone cold.

Sighing, Officer Carton turned to his partner, James Porter and bit his lip.

"I think it's time we go see what the White Rabbit is up to."

~~~~~(X~~~~~~

The two officers got out of their patrol car and went inside a hotel. This 'White Rabbit' was definatly illusive to say the least. The only person who knew where he was staying at the moment was also the only man who knew his real name. The chief of police. He had told them room 106 in the Dylan Hotel in Midtown Manhatten. the two men entered the elevator and hit the '16' button. The elevator started up and up and up. There was a 'ding' noise and the elevator door opened.

The two waisted no time in going straight to the door marked '106'. Carton knocked once before the door opened slowly. The room was surprisingly dark for what time of day it was. This was due to the fact that all the curtains had been drawn over each window as much as possible in order to drown any offending rays of sunlight. The looked around and found nothing. Not even a suitcase. Then Porter looked down at the nightstand.

On it lay a neatly printed message, written on a yellow sticky note. It read;

_'check the door'_

They spin around and see a young man, even younger than Officer Porter, standing in front of them, grey-blue eyes twinkling mischievously behind oval shaped glasses. His black hair fell into his face as his eyes narrowed and he smirked.

In each hand, the young man held a pistol. And each pistol was pointed right at each officer's head.

"Good Day, Gentlemen."

**AN: Chapter 1 of rather short chapters but rather good chapters hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: MM-HM! Also, just so you know, this may turn out to be shonen ai/ yoai but NOT between mad hatter and white rabbit. Trust me. The person i'm thinking of pairing rabbit with hasn't been introduced yet.**

In a matter of moments, the man had lowered his guns and placed them on a table. He smiled at the officers innocently enough and sat in a swivel chair, which spun slowly. "So, what, may I ask, brings you two to my dank, dark, little cave of a room?" He tilted his head. "And so early in the morning. It can't possibly be later than 7:30."

"Well, we've been up since 4 AM." Officer Carton spoke up, already disaproving and unsure of 'White Rabbit'. "Girl of about 28 was murdered in her apartment building last night by the looks of it. Got the call this morning from the man sharing the building with her. He and his younger son saw her first. Poor kid's traumatized." He shook his head sadly.

White Rabbit frowned and raised an eyebrow. "People get murdered a lot in New York. Not all of them are a job for me. What sets this appart, hm?" Officer Porter bit his lip nervously and spoke up for the first time. "We think it'll turn serial. Please, sir, just come see the body!"

The young man thought for a moment then smiled slightly. "Alright, fine. But you'll have to drive me to the coroner's. I don't own a car, nor do I trust cab drivers." He smiled wider as Officer Porter barely contained his 'There Is Something Seriously Wrong With This Guy' look. Officer Carton nodded. "Fair enough. Let's go."

~~~~~~X(~~~~~~

The coroner's office was bright, blindingly so in comparison to White Rabbit's hotel room. All the walls, the ceiling and the tiled floors were bleached white. White Rabbit rubbed his eyes as his head started to hurt. It was always the same, everytime he was here he would have to battle with a migraine due to the retna buring room.

The body was lying on a table, white sheet covering all but her head, shoulders, feet and her arms which were at her sides. White Rabbit crossed the room and inspected the top of the woman's head. A chunk of her skull jutted out of the top of her head and her blond hair was matted with blood. He raised an eyebrow. The name carved into her hand had caught his attention. "Alice...Is not her name, is it?"

"No. It's Franchesca." A man about four years older than White Rabbit, with short, fair hair and pale skin spoke up from the door way. The coroner was an albino man named Deavon Hart who had what most people would refer to as an unhealthy obsesion with death. He was probably the only person in new york who wanted to be a coroner as a kid.

"The killer begged to differ." Officer Carton pointed out. White Rabbit shook his head a little. Deavon smirked. "Perhaps the killer is following some sort of story line, hm?" White Rabbit nodded at that. "How did she die?" He asked quietly. Deavon smirked. "She fell off the fourth floor landing."

"Just like Alice fell down the rabbit hole." White Rabbit pointed out.

Officer Carton frowned. "What are you talking about?"

White Rabbit smiled innocently. "Why, sir, didn't you listen to your bed time stories? Or did your parents just never read you 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'? The heroin fell down a rabbit hole and into a very strange and unnatural world. If the laws of physics applied there, that little girl would have died, falling such a long way and cracking her skull at the bottom."

~~~~~~(X~~~~~~

At that moment, somewhere in the bronx, an english teacher was being drowned in his bathtub. The murderer grinned wide as he held the struggling man under the water until the bubbles and the thrashing stopped. He released the man and the body floated to the surface of the water. The murderer slipped his knife out of his poket and leaned over, carving '_Mr. Mouse_' into the man's forehead.

He decided he would leave a message for the police force. More particularly, The detective he was sure would be called in.

_'To my dear White Rabbit,_

_You know me far better than you think, but I remember you even if you do not remember me. I know your hunting me and I wish you the best of luck, and I assure you that I'll give you your most challenging case yet. But no matter what you do, Rabbit, Alice will never wake up and the Red Queen will lose her head. We are all murderers in our minds._

_From Mad Hatter with love.'_

**AN: as for the note...yeah, hatter's just kind of a creep. Also, Mr. Mouse was in the book. Alice met him right past the 'eat/ drink me' part. when she gets washed through the door by her tears. She sees him swimming on the other side and follows him then they have a caucus(sp?) race.  
**


End file.
